Lemures quad Lamia
by A crystal tear
Summary: Dani a rich woman in 1809 was killed and turned into a ghost. Now 200 years later she is still cursed to haunt humans. That is until the new owners move in. Will she scare them into leaving...or will she want them to stay. Beta: Neko Warrior
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I owe the awesomeness of this chapter to my beta (Drum roll please) Neko Warrior!!!!!!**

**I couldn't have done it without you!!**

**This story was inprired by reading a few ghost stories on fanfiction.**

**Hope you Enjoy!!!!**

Dani POV

Peering outside the window, I observed my most recent guests leaving, just as they always did. The moving van came, picked up all their belongings, and the pathetic mortal family was gone.

It was all too easy to frighten humans, I gathered this much after my time as one of the undead. All I had to do was wait for a storm, to creak the doors open, to make a few spooky noises, and they were off, running for the hills.

I had hoped this family would have been more fun, but, as always, the humans seemed to disappoint me. I didn't even have to show myself to their living eyes to scare them away. It was my only form of pastime, and even they could make it brainlessly simple. I mean, when you're an immortal ghost, cursed to haunt a human dwelling for all of eternity and they don't even make you work for a good scaring, it can get awfully boring. Well, at least I got the father to wet his pants.

Me? I'll introduce myself. I'm Dani Wells - it's short for Danielle, as if anyone calls me by my real name anymore - and I wasn't always a ghost.

Before I was damned to this life, cast halfway into the arms of death, still struggling to make my way in the mortal world, I was a wealthy woman. It was 1809 when I had just married the man I had come to love, the astonishingly handsome, infamously known Louis Evens. He was tall and well built his skin light and creamy, his hair like chocolate and his eyes like the sea.

All was perfect. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon, returning to the large, beautiful white Victorian house we had bought. It was as big as the sky itself, and every mansion I had ever laid my eyes upon paled in comparison to my humble palace.

We had finished unpacking, and were lying on the bed in each other's arms, enjoying the comfortable company we gave each other. And, turning to me just slightly, a small, pitiful smile on his face, Louis murmured, "I am sorry, my love."

And then, as I wondered what he could ever need to apologize for, he pulled out a gun. He shot me.

That horrible, thieving bastard only wanted my money, and he had went through everything plotting, planning my death, his sudden wealth and widower status.

The bastard… how I had trusted him…

An hour or two after he had shot me, I reappeared. I didn't know at the time that I had died, that I was dead, but I knew that Louis shot me. And, when I approached him, seething with anger that righteously festered in my stomach; he knew that he was going to die. I killed him in my fury, for by the very sight of my spirit coming back to torture him, Louis had had a heart attack.

I could only wish it would be a slow, torturous afterlife for the poor sap.

And then, as I wondered what exactly had happened to me, another ghost appeared. His name was Matthew, and he was of an average height with beach blonde hair and dark, soulful brown eyes. He told me about our kind. He said I was a ghost, that I, like every other ghost, would have to remain where I had been killed. You could call it eternal house arrest. Ghosts couldn't phase through things, another misconception that disappointed me greatly, and we couldn't touch anything living unless their permission was given first. As if that would happen…They would be to busy screaming or fainting to even talk to us. We could also decide whether to show ourselves or hide, for we had the power of invisibility and could control it well.

I didn't know why I became a ghost, and neither did Matt. He believed, though, it was a curse, and that few had been chosen to become what we were, to be damned for no particular reason. We couldn't die; there was nothing that could kill us. At least no one knew how to kill us. Until then we would wander this Earth… forever.

Then, Matthew explained about phantoms, the higher class of our kind. When a ghost reached the two hundredth anniversary of their death, they would become a phantom. These types of ghosts were much more powerful; they could leave the place of their death, phase through any objects, teleport, and would often develop the power of telekinesis.

Pretty cool, right? Wrong. We… We are monsters. We are the worst beings in the universe, neither alive nor dead. We are the creatures of the night whose only purpose is to instill fear into the living.

We crave for their hearts to race with fright, for them to sweat solely because of our haunting presence, to hear their terrified, tortured screams…

Almost Everything wrong in the wourld is because of ghost! Plane crashes, fires, floods, murders, rapes, and kidnappings are all works of us!!!

I hate it, I hate it!!! Having this life is worse than Hell!! You would gladly take and eternity in hell to get out of this life, but there is. No. Way. Out!!!

The worst part is....you can't escape us.

We are the reason you can't sleep at night. We are the reason you don't want to be out in a big city at night. We are the reason every man, woman and child have to live in fear.

We are the reason you're afraid of the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day lifeless day, I wandered through the halls of my prison, like I always did, and barely acknowledged the realtor standing just inside the house. She knew not to come in, she had heard the stories…

A phone was held up to her ear, and she talked with a certain bounciness that surprised me. No one talked that way around here. No, I made sure they didn't…

"So," she practically sang, a brilliant smile on her face, "you're decided to buy the house! Oh, that's great, congratulations! You'll be very happy here, I'm sure of it…"

Lies.

"Tomorrow?" she asked after a pause, taking a moment to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and look around suspiciously, her eyes scanning over my invisible frame. "Ok, we'll have the movers bring your belongings immediately. Thank you. Alright, see you tomorrow. Goodbye…"

They had sold the house? That twig of a girl had sold the house.

She now was hanging up the phone and bouncing off to her awaiting car in the cobblestone driveway that had long been run over by weeds.

How had she gotten lucky enough to sell this place to some poor, unwitting person? How was that even possible?

No one, absolutely no one, had lived in the house for well over a decade. No human in their right mind, or wrong, as I had so easily proved, would ever live here willingly. The last humans to visit… They had been a few teenagers making an experiment out of my abode.

They had been quite clever, actually. Amusingly so… They had discovered most of my tricks, including the one I always left for the hardest, most determine mortals. To make Louis' corpse appear on the floor, blood still oozing from his long useless veins. Oh yes, that earned quite a few screams.

I manned to get a scream out of them the first month or so but they soon got used to it. The worst part was that they had taken notes. Notes! I had to laugh. As if anyone after them would use those things. They would be too busy screaming.

But still, I had become more and more annoyed by them. They would certainly make my job harder, make it completely futile. They were taking away my only source of entertainment…

The first note was on the front door, and it told of the trick I used to welcome visitors. If anyone ever happened to ring the doorbell, it wouldn't sound, for it had broken long ago, but instead I would whisper them my warning_, "Get out"._

And the, if they continued, my guests would find a note nailed to the coffee table in the living room, quite clearly stating that any and all of the furniture would break upon being sat in. However, it also told them that, by midnight, they would all be repaired once again.

In the kitchen, there was a third note, warning those mortals who would come that all food put in the pantry would disappear just as soon as the doors to it were closed.

I had many, many tricks. There were many notes. Of course, the worst of all the rooms had to be the bedroom I had once shared with Louis…

On the toll of midnight from the grandfather clock downstairs, my blood would soak the bed once again, outlining where my body had lain, halted forever in death, and a gunshot would echo throughout the room.

The house was old, so the floorboards naturally squeaked as they were tread upon, but the closer you became to the bed, the more they would begin to sound like the screams…

And, though neither Matt nor I could explain it, if you looked out my window at twilight, you could see the scene of that fateful date unfold, watch as Louis and I strolled down the driveway, returning home from our honeymoon, hand in hand.

Those wretched humans, they had discovered my weakness as well: at twilight, as the image of my husband and myself strolling down the driveway came into sight, I would lose my powers.

I had never understood that, but I expected that it was to give the humans a small break, or maybe it was the sheer power of that one memory, that one moment of my last living day?

The teenagers had stayed quite a while, and I had admitted to growing fond of them. But, unlike myself, they could move forward in time, and as they graduated high school, they went on in life, leaving me behind, just as every other human would. I never saw them again.

They were only humans, I told myself, but I still nearly felt bad about my tricks, nearly being the operative word. It was part of being a ghost, scaring the humans. You got used to it, and soon it became like eating, breathing, sleeping, to a mortal. To ghosts, it was everything.

I could guarantee it, though, that these humans would be no different. I would give them two weeks at the most to stay in this house, No one had ever stayed that long, aside from the teenagers, for that long while maintaining their sanity...

Or their life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**I am so sorry how long it took to update. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Once again thanks to my awesome Beta: Neko Warrior**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Jason POV

Great, just wonderful. We were moving yet again. It was tedious, moving every three years or so, and it became quite irritating after a few decades. But, as Carlisle said, it was a vital part of being a vampire: don't let the humans find out what we are.

If it was up to me, I would be a nomad instead, out traveling the world and getting the best out of my eternal life. But I could never bring myself to leave my coven.

Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward, Bella, and their daughter Nessie, and even Jacob... Well, Jacob didn't count as part of the coven, due to the fact that he smells horrible and isn't a vampire, but he's always considered family, nonetheless.

I was the only one in my family without a mate, and the fact often worried Esme, the closest thing any of us had to a mother, but I reassured her that it wasn't a problem. As a vampire, affections run deeper than they do with humans, and I just hadn't found the right girl yet.

Carlisle had bought a new house in this little Washington town, Forks, for us to live in for now. Everyone had warned us repeatedly that it was haunted, that some people died in there, but none of us really believed any of it. Honestly, we're going to be the closest thing to haunted that house is ever going to get. And, besides, we're already, dead.

The rumor came as a bonus: no human would dare venture near out new house. A place that's out in the middle of the forest and said to be haunted, now that's a place you don't find humans roaming about.

It was, in all ways, the perfect house for a family of vampires.

A hand rested on my cheek, which I found to be Nessie's warm touch. With a smile, she slipped her eyes shut and an image flashed before my eyes. A large, beautiful house, and then her voice whispering in my head, "_We are here._"

Glancing out the car window, I saw the same house she had shown me in her thoughts only seconds before.

For lack of a better word, it was truly magnificent.

It was one of the biggest houses Carlisle had ever led us to. With four stories, there were a total of eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, two separate libraries - perfect for Jasper an Carlisle - a game room, art room, music room, and then the living room, the kitchen, and a dining room. The garage was twice the size of a high school gymnasium easily.

Oh, yeah, it was big.

The car stopped, and I was the first out of Bella's Ferrari, eager to get a better look. The house was very beautiful; the architecture could be dated to the very early nineteenth century, it looked like, and nothing had been done with it ever since. Such a shame… The humans were too afraid to even take care of the looming estate.

And then, as I stared up at the gigantic house, there was a flash in the window. I wrinkled my eyebrows slightly, wondering who on Earth could be inside it. Everyone seemed much too scared to come within a hundred feet of the house, and vampire eyes could never be tricked. No, I definitely wasn't seeing things…

The others didn't notice, but Edward sent me a look before shrugging and wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. Together, we all walked up the driveway with Carlisle in the lead, as he always seemed to be. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, a lady sprinted up to us, her eyes wide with fear.

"Wait," she screamed, "don't touch that!" Carlisle stopped, and we all stared at the woman, unconvinced. "I mean," she murmured, realizing her mistake with a small, nervous giggle, "it's broken; doesn't work. Never has. Ah ha… Now, where's that contact!?"

The realtor, she looked a little jumpy, as if she didn't want to be here. In fact… she was actually shaking.

I glanced over to Edward again, and he nodded, and then cringed the tiniest bit. I sighed; he was probably picking up some inappropriate fantasy of the saleswoman's about one of us. He nodded again.

Brief and quick, Carlisle signed the contract, making the house ours, and the woman gave him the keys. Then, fast enough to be a Cullen, to be one of us, she sprinted to the car without a second glance and rocketed out of the driveway.

'_That was odd,'_ I thought. Again, Edward nodded in agreement.

Within a second, Carlisle had unlocked the house, delayed only by his search for the right key, and we filed inside the house, looking around. Dust was a heavy smell in the air, covering up any human scent there could have been.

It was silent, if only for a second. Then, quiet but threatening, a voice whispered, "_Get out of my house, _**_or else!_**"

Alright… that definitely wasn't one of us.

* * *

**Mini Cliffy!!!**

**What will happen?**

**Review!!!**


End file.
